A New Beginning
by allthingsfantasylover
Summary: This is once again a Helia and Flora story. Rated T for some minor language. There will be kissing. Further warnings are in the chapters.
1. The Group Date

I am only doing this disclaimer once for the entire story. I don't own the winx club. Biggest wish but it's not true. I don't own any of the songs I use unless otherwise noted. Please review. I need to know what people think of my story. Gentle flames only. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Flora was walking in the forest. Trying to calm her nerves. She had just met a really cute boy. She hadn't even gotten his name. She looked down at the ground as she walked. "What are these feelings?" She asked herself. She looked up suddenly. She dropped her things when the boy she had just met looked up from drawing. He smiled and stood up to help her gather her things. He picked up a letter she had intended to give him. She blushed.

"A rose seal. The flower of love. This must be for someone very close."

"Sort of. It's for someone I have a secret crush on." Flora told him.

"I see." He handed her the letter. "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Helia."

"I'm Flora. The boys have talked about how you don't like to fight unless necessary."

"That's very true."

"Riven doesn't think to kindly of you. I don't know how the other boys and Musa stand him. He's so mean at times."

"Is he the magenta haired one?"

"Yeah. The one who is always frowning or rolling his eyes or being sarcastic."

"I'll see you around Flora. It was nice meeting you." Helia started to go back to his things.

"You too Helia. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"The boys are taking the other girls to the movies tomorrow. Chances are Stella will bug Brandon to invite you. I'm the only one of the girls who doesn't have a boyfriend yet." Flora said shyly. Helia nodded.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Flora." Flora nodded and hurried back to the school. She easily found Stella.

"Stella, I have to know. Is Brandon going to invite Helia tomorrow?"

"Oh yes dear. We can't have you going to a movie without a date. I simply won't allow it. Brandon's going to ask Helia as soon as Helia gets back to the dorm from drawing in the forest." Stella told her. "Why?"

"No reason." But inside she was screaming. "Because I just met him!" She hurried away.

"Bloom dear. Come here please." Stella called.

"What is it Stell?"

"I think we've found our match for Flora." Stella told her when she came over in a singsong voice. "Brandon and the boys will be so happy. They've been trying to find a boy for her since we started dating them."

"Even Riven?"

"Yes. Even Riven."

"What about my stupid boyfriend?" Musa asked as she entered the main room.

"You won't think him too stupid when you find out what he and the other boys have been trying to do for Flora."

"What do you mean?"

"They've been trying to find our flower loving, shy, motherly friend a boy since they met her."

"That's hard to imagine Riven doing."

"Oh no it's not. He's the one who suggested they talk to Helia." Stella told her. Her cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Change of plans Stell." Brandon told her.

"What do you mean change of plans?" Stella demanded.

"We're going to the movie. Today."

"Helia is coming correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Helia agreed to the blind date?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Flora knows his name but she doesn't know what he looks like."

"Same here."

"Have Riven call Musa and tell him to explain his idea and the plan."

"Musa doesn't believe Riven came up with the plan?"

"Nope. When are you picking us up?"

"10 minutes. We have to tell Helia there's a change of plans."

"Okay. See you in 10." Stella hung up. "Change of plan girls. We're going to the movie a day early." Stella told her friends. "We've got 10 minutes to be ready."

"I was hoping for a day to prepare but oh well." Just then Musa got a call. "Hello?"

"Hello Musa." A deep voice that at first she didn't recognize told her.

"Nice try Riven. Cut the fake voice. What do you want?"

"Brandon told me you didn't believe I came up with an idea to get Flora a guy."

"You can't blame me Riv. It doesn't sound like you at all."

"Are you ready?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason." Musa snapped and the clothes she had picked out for tomorrow were instantly on.

"Now I am. Is Helia with you guys?"

"No. He's meeting us there."

"Okay."

"Musa, we're waiting for you." Stella called.

"See you soon Riv. Bye." Musa hung up and hurried over to her friends. "Helia's meeting us there."

"Helia's meeting us there." Flora repeated. "Uh. Girls, I don't think I can make it. I don't feel to well." Flora hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. She called her cousin, Timmy. "Timmy, I can't make it. You have to tell the others we're cousins. You have to."

"Flora, what's wrong? Why do you sound so nervous and scared?" Timmy demanded. "Hang on. Riven! Take over! I'll meet you guys there." Timmy yelled at his friend.

"Timmy, just tell them. Please." Flora pleaded with him. "I'll be fine."

"Flora, I'm practically here. Look outside."

"You have to tell the girls. I need to do something to calm my nerves. I'll be in the forest. Bye Timmy." Flora hung up and ran out of the bathroom. She ran out of the school and past her cousin. Tecna leaned over the main balcony.

"Timmy, what's going on?"

"No time Tec. The boys will be here any time. Wait for me. I'm going after my cousin." Timmy told her.

"Flora's your cousin?" Tecna demanded.

"I'll explain later." Timmy took off after Flora.

"TIMMY!" Tecna yelled after him. Timmy didn't hear her. He reached the forest and started tracking Flora. He ran after her. He found her crying at the edge of a waterfall.

"Flora, don't even think about it!" He warned. Flora jumped anyway. "Too late." He sent a text to Riven and then dove after his cousin. He caught up to her and covered her eyes as they hit the water. Hard. He kicked upward. They burst through the surface. He swam to shore. Flora wasn't breathing. "Don't you dare Flora! Don't you dare!" His friends were suddenly next to him. Including Helia.

"Timmy, what's going on? Tecna said something about you saying you and Flora were cousins." Riven told him.

"Later Riven. Sky, I need blankets. Now!"

"So this is Flora?" Helia asked.

"Yeah. She's normally really shy." Timmy told him. Timmy kept trying to revive his cousin. He even was tempted to slap her until she woke up but he knew what Riven would do to him if he even raised a hand at Flora.

"Most certainly not the Flora I met in the forest. Just an hour ago."

"You met her in the forest?" Timmy asked. "Why didn't you say something?"

"That explains her odd behavior." Stella muttered.

"Timmy? Girls?"

"Easy Flo. Take it easy. Sky, where are the blankets?" Sky handed him the blankets. Timmy helped Flora sit up and wrapped the blankets around her. He felt her forehead. "Good. You don't have hypothermia."

"Timmy, get out of those clothes or you're going to be the one with hypothermia." Tecna told him.

"I'm fine Tec. Looks like we go with the original plan."

"Or how about not at all?" Riven suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Good thing we brought the ship. Let's get both of you inside and taken care of. Then you can tell us what happened." Helia told them.

"Or how about that's not going to happen." An ice cold voice told them. Helia's senses went on high alert. The girls glanced and nodded.

"Winx Enchantix!" They yelled. Suddenly Flora started coughing and shaking violently. Timmy was torn between helping his friends and helping Flora.

"Timmy, I'll take Flora to RF and make some soothing herb tea. Then when she's asleep I'll come back and pick you guys up." Helia told Timmy. "But first change out of those clothes ASAP."

"Told you so Timmy."

"Tecna, don't give me the lecture please."

"Hers won't be the only lecture you'll receive." A stern voice told him.

"Grandfather?" Helia asked in surprise.

"Timmy, I want a word with you. Alone." Saladin told him.

"But sir. My cousin."

"Don't worry. Helia is quite protective of the injured and quite the healer when he wants to be."

"Grandfather. Not now."

"First. I'll deal with the witches." Saladin shot a blast at the trio of evil witches. They were thrown backwards from the impact. He sent a few more at them and they disappeared. "Timmy. A word." Timmy nodded and gently kissed his cousin's forehead before he joined his professor and they walked a distance away from the group. "Timmy, what is your connection to Flora?"

"We're cousins sir. Very close. Almost brother and sister."

"Are you, say protective of the flower fairy?"

"Yes sir. Very. Her parents were killed in a car accident just after Rose was born. They live with my family now."

"Does she know this?"

"No. And I hope she doesn't need to find out. She's so sensitive. Rose is with my parents right now."

"What caused the both of you to become so wet?"

"It's a long story sir."

"I'm sure your friends would like to hear it as well. Let us rejoin them."

"Yes sir." They walked back to the group.


	2. Timmy's Story

I know these are short. They are prewritten. Please do not blame me for the briefness. I am surprised myself as my chapters are usually longer than this.

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"Timmy, what is your connection to Flora?"_

_"We're cousins sir. Very close. Almost brother and sister."_

_"Are you, say protective of the flower fairy?"_

_"Yes sir. Very. Her parents were killed in a car accident just after Rose was born. They live with my family now."_

_"Does she know this?"_

_"No. And I hope she doesn't need to find out. She's so sensitive. Rose is with my parents right now."_

_"What caused the both of you to become so wet?"_

_"It's a long story sir."_

_"I'm sure your friends would like to hear it as well. Let us rejoin them."_

_"Yes sir." They walked back to the group._

* * *

"Will someone please explain what is going on? All I know is that Timmy said something about him and Flora being cousins. And then suddenly when Riven gets a text we're here. Flora's shivering the bone and soaking wet. Timmy is also soaked to the bone. What is going on?" Layla demanded.

"I guess Flora and I owe you guys an explanation don't we?" Timmy asked. His friends nodded. His girlfriend rolled her eyes. "First, can we build a campfire? A. We're going to be here for a while. And B. Flora needs to get warm or she will get hypothermia."

"We might as well spend the night if that's okay with you sir." Sky said aloud.

"I most certainly do agree Sky. I think I might spend the night out here myself. Nothing like the fresh, crisp air."

"Grandfather, you know that's bad for your health."

"Fresh, crisp air never hurt anyone. Why should it hurt me?" Sky had gone to get the camping supplies (sleeping bags, tents, etc). "Riven, help Sky with the camping supplies. They're much too heavy for one person."

"Sky, you are so dumb at times. Brandon, help him please." Bloom told her friend.

"No need Brandon. Might as well set 'em right here. We can set 'em up later."

"Shouldn't we tell Fara Gonda where we are? We do have curfew." Stella reminded her friends.

"Fudge bucket! We forgot to tell Ms. F! I'll be right back." Bloom took off through the forest to her school. "Ms. F!" She called.

"Bloom, where are the other girls? And the boys as well?" Her headmistress demanded.

"Long story Ms. F. Timmy has some explaining to do because he went after Flora."

"Yes. I do remember him riding after her and Tecna yelling after him."

"Saladin will be spending the night as well. We're spending the night because it will be a while before Timmy's story is over."

"Very well. It's the weekend anyway. Go back to your friends. Tecna can fill me in later." Fara Gonda shooed Bloom out of her office. Bloom hurried back to her friends.

"I'm back."

"You guys sure you don't want to wait until morning?" Timmy asked. "It is late."

"Timmy, I'm so cold." Flora shivered.

"Sky, more blankets. ASAP." Sky handed Timmy more blankets. "Easy Flora. Easy. You need to rest. Hush now little lily. Hush." Timmy gently rocked his cousin to sleep. "I'm not sure where to start really."

"How about at the beginning?" Tecna suggested.

"Might as well. My mother and her father are actually siblings. My mother is really the oldest but she never cared to be a queen so Flora's father took over and became king. My mother became his adviser and Flora's babysitter when her parents were busy with the usual affairs. So we grew up together and became almost like brother and sister. That's why Flora and I are so close. Flora doesn't know it but our parents told me to protect and care for her if she was ever in danger." Timmy went on to explain what had happened at Alfea and in the forest. "Then you guys came and you know the rest." Flora suddenly woke with a start. "Whoa Flora. Easy."

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"You jumped from the waterfall when I came after you. I dove after and we hit the water. Hard. You got knocked our. And then I swam to shore and tried to revive. Then the others got here."

"You told them right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad to see you're alright Flora." Helia told her.

"Helia! I thought you were at the movie waiting for us."

"I was. Until Sky called and told me there was a change in plans. I went straight to Alfea and came here with the others."

"You didn't tell them we met in the forest. Did you?

"I kinda did."

"What's this about meeting Helia in the forest Flo?" Timmy demanded.


	3. Flora's Story

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"What happened? How did I get here?"_

_"You jumped from the waterfall when I came after you. I dove after and we hit the water. Hard. You got knocked our. And then I swam to shore and tried to revive. Then the others got here."_

_"You told them right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I'm glad to see you're alright Flora." Helia told her._

_"Helia! I thought you were at the movie waiting for us."_

_"I was. Until Sky called and told me there was a change in plans. I went straight to Alfea and came here with the others."_

_"You didn't tell them we met in the forest. Did you?_

_"I kinda did."_

_"What's this about meeting Helia in the forest Flo?" Timmy demanded._

* * *

"Long story Tim."

"We've got plenty of time Flora. Is that why you sounded so nervous on the phone? Because you had already met your blind date?" Flora nodded. Her blushing cheeks hidden by the blankets. "Flora. Flora. Flora. What am I going to do with you? You can tell us when you're feeling better. After I tickle you." Timmy tackled his cousin while she tried to roll away.

"Oh. How cute. Is pathetic technology freak cheating on his girlfriend?" A voice taunted. Flora screamed and hid behind her cousin.

"I'm not cheating on Tecna! Flora just happens to be my cousin!"

"Timmy's cheating on Tecna. Timmy's cheating on Tecna." Darcy taunted.

Flora started to get mad. "He's not cheating on Tecna. He's my cousin! He cares me about like family. Not a girlfriend or anything like that. He's the only family I've ever known since my parents died who knows how! His family took Rose and I in after my parents died. Leave him alone!"

"Why should we?" Stormy sneered.

"Flora. Don't do it. Flora, noooo!" Timmy yelled as Flora shot into the air. "Flora, you're still wet. Get back here!"

"Because I said leave him alone! Vine trapper!" Flora yelled.

"Flora, that is enough! Get back down here and rest!" Timmy yelled at her. "Flora, you know better than that." He scolded her when she landed. "Mother would be very upset with you. You're to become queen in a few years you know. Once we find you a suitable boyfriend that is."

"But Timmy. I'm only 16. Why can't aunty take over being queen?"

"She's only queen right now because she had to take your father's place until you're of age. You know she hates being treated with respect." Saladin had finally finished off the witches. "Your hair is ruined." Timmy tried to brush his cousin's hair but she pulled away.

"Leave her be Tim." Tecna told him.

"It's getting late. We should set up the tents. We'll need to stand watch with the witches around." Sky told his friends.

"Wait. I should tell you what happened in the forest when I met Helia." Flora told her friends. She wrapped her blankets around her tighter.

"Flora, you need to rest. I'll tell them." Helia told her.

"Thanks Helia." Flora thanked him. Stella grinned. Flora groaned in annoyance. And Helia began his story.


	4. Helia and Flora's Story

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"Wait. I should tell you what happened in the forest when I met Helia." Flora told her friends. She wrapped her blankets around her tighter._

_"Flora, you need to rest. I'll tell them." Helia told her._

_"Thanks Helia." Flora thanked him. Stella grinned. Flora groaned in annoyance. And Helia began his story._

* * *

"The boys know how I tend to go the forest after class right?" The boys nodded. The boys sat on the ground while the girls expect Flora sat on their laps. Flora sat next to her cousin. Curled up in the blankets. "I was in town running an errand for grandfather when I saw the girls shopping in a store next to where I was getting the things grandfather needed. Stella spotted me and hurried Flora to a different store." At this Brandon raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. She only shrugged. Helia went on to explain how he had gone back to the school and delivered the groceries. He had gone to the forest to work on a drawing. Flora blushed as he continued. "That's when Flora walked into the clearing. When I looked up she dropped her things. Naturally I set my things aside and went to help her gather her things. That's when a letter with a rose seal dropped out of her arms. The flower and symbol of love." Helia continued to explain the brief conversation he and Flora had, had. Flora hid her eyes in her blankets. "Then she hurried back to Alfea after our conversation and that's all I know." Helia ended the story.

"I think I know the rest of this story." Stella started.

Flora peeked out from under her blankets. "Stella, don't. Please don't tell them." She begged her friend.

"Oh alright. I won't tell them. But Timmy will find out sooner or later. Whether he finds out from me or you I don't know. But he will find out."

"Timmy, I do believe you and Flora have visitors waiting for you in your room." Saladin told the cousins. Flora looked confused. Timmy looked embarrassed.

"The main room or my room sir?"

"Your room."

"Uh oh. I'm in trouble." Timmy muttered.

"We better go meet them." Flora told him. "We're going to have a lot of explaining to do." Tecna moved forward so Timmy could stand up. Flora stood up as well. "Didn't they check on us two weeks ago or something?"

"Yeah. You know my parents. Unpredictable." The cousins hurried back to Timmy's room. "Hey mom. Hey dad. Sorry about the mess." Timmy laughed uneasily.

"Hey Aunty. Hey Uncle. Saladin said you needed us." Flora greeted her Aunt and Uncle calmly.

"We just wanted to check on the two of you. Your clothes are damp. What are you keeping from us Timmy?" Timmy's mother demanded.

"It's not his fault we're soaked. I was being stupid and jumped from a waterfall. He came after me." Flora said quickly. "I was nervous about going on the group date with a blind date there waiting for us." She explained. Her little sister raised an eyebrow. "Rose, I'm afraid you wouldn't understand."

Timmy stepped in. "We were going to go to the movies and since Flora didn't have a date we decided to find her one. His name is Helia. He's quite a gentleman I might add."

"Who's 'we'?" His father demanded.

"The other boys and I. Plus Stella."

"It's a long story." Flora added. "You guys have a place to stay right?"

"Yes." Her uncle answered.

"Oh man. Look at the time. It's really late. Mom, Dad, Rose, you should hurry to your hotel and check in. We need to head back to our friends. Tecna and Riven are probably wondering what happened to us. Let's be off. 'Night Rose. Mom, dad, we'll see you in the morning?"

"Here at noon sharp. We'll have tea. And the two of you can explain what happened today." Flora's aunt told them.

"Right. Noon sharp. We'll be here." Timmy assured his parents.

"Bring your friends as well. I don't think we've met the boys or the girls. Except Tecna." His father added.

"Right. We'll bring everyone. Perfect. Well night mom, night dad."

"Rose, where's my usual hug?" Flora asked her sister. Rose ran to her sister and gave her a flying hug. "That's better. Now go tackle Timmy."

Timmy opened his arms as Rose ran at him. He scooped her and swung her around. "Nice try Flo."

"It's good to see your getting along. We better be off. Wouldn't want to keep you from sleeping." Flora nodded. Timmy's parents left. Flora teleported them back to their friends.

"What did your parents need Tim?" Tecna asked.

"They just wanted to check on us. We're invited to tea tomorrow. Noon sharp. We have to be on time. Mother is very picky about me and Flora being on time for things." Timmy told them. The other boys had set up the tents.

"I think I'll sleep in the trees tonight Tim." Flora told him.


	5. Sleeping out under the stars

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"Rose, where's my usual hug?" Flora asked her sister. Rose ran to her sister and gave her a flying hug. "That's better. Now go tackle Timmy."_

_Timmy opened his arms as Rose ran at him. He scooped her and swung her around. "Nice try Flo."_

_"It's good to see your getting along. We better be off. Wouldn't want to keep you from sleeping." Flora nodded. Timmy's parents left. Flora teleported them back to their friends._

_"What did your parents need Tim?" Tecna asked._

_"They just wanted to check on us. We're invited to tea tomorrow. Noon sharp. We have to be on time. Mother is very picky about me and Flora being on time for things." Timmy told them. The other boys had set up the tents._

_"I think I'll sleep in the trees tonight Tim." Flora told him._

* * *

Flora climbed a tree and found a stable branch to sleep on. "Night you guys." She called.

"Night Flora." They answered. Flora was soon asleep with leaves as her pillow and blanket. Helia stood watch under her tree. A few hours later Timmy took his place. The boys continued to trade places as the night wore on. The next morning Flora was up bright and early. She built a fire and started making breakfast. Helia was standing watch when she started making breakfast.

"Morning Flora. You're up early." Helia greeted her as the sun rose to make a beautiful sunrise.

"Hi Helia. I love watching the sunrise. I get up this early every day to watch it. They can be so spectacular." Her guy friends soon joined them.

"Flora, aren't you up a little early?" Timmy asked her.

"Timmy, you should know me by now. I love to watch the sunrise. You know that. At home I always get up early to head to my clearing to watch the sunrise." Flora told him. "The girls still asleep?"

"Yeah. We're letting them sleep in." Sky told her. Riven had walked over the fire to see what she was cooking. A smile grew on his face. "What's with the grin Riven?"

"You'll never guess what we're having for breakfast."

"Flora, you made your specialty didn't you?" Timmy asked her. She blushed.

"You guys really like it. And besides it's the only way to keep Riven happy. Besides Musa that is. It's ready to eat when you want it. I'm taking a swim." Flora told them. She ran to the water's edge and whispered something. She was changed in an instant to her swimsuit. "If you guys want to join me. Go ahead." She called. "Helia come join me please."

"Be right there." Helia called. Timmy and Riven exchanged looks and both grinned. Helia grabbed his swimsuit and quickly changed. He dove in after Flora. Riven pulled Timmy aside.

"We found our match for Flora."

"I know. I can't wait until they tell us. They look so cute together. I think they'll take mine and Tecna's place as the shyest couple."

"Timmy, join us." Flora called. She dove under the waterfall with Helia close behind her. "Come on Tim."

"I've never seen her so happy. Unless she was with Rose." Timmy told Riven. "Even that was rare."

"Who made breakfast?" Tecna asked suddenly. Causing the two heroes to jump.

"Tecna! Don't scare me like that! Flora. She's swimming with Helia right now." Timmy answered.

"Timmy, I'm going to drag you in here if you don't join us." Flora called.

"And she wants me to take a swim with her and Helia." He added. "Be right there Flo." Timmy answered. "I have to change."

"We could all use a swim. We might as well join them." Sky told his friends. The girls had already decided this and were already in their swimsuits. The boys soon joined them.

"You guys, over here!" Flora called.

Her friends swam over. "What's up Flo? Where's Helia?" Timmy asked.

"Helia discovered a cave. He hasn't come back out yet. And it's been half an hour."

"Where is this cave Flo?" Sky asked.

"Over here." Flora led them to the cave. Riven turned on his flashlight and headed in. "Be careful Riven."

"Found him. Solid stone." Riven called to them.

"Not Helia. No. Not Helia." Flora whispered. "I'm coming in." Flora told him.

"No your not." Timmy told her.

"Too bad Tim." Flora walked calmly into the cave. She soon found Helia and Riven. "Riven head back to the others. I'll take care of this."

"I see you've fallen for my trap flower witch." A voice sneered. Riven stepped in front of Flora protectively.

Flora only calmly replied. "Valtor. What do you want with me?"

"You already know what I want. I almost had you had it not been for that brat of an artist in that cell over there." Valtor pointed to the cell where Helia lay motionless and unable to speak or so they thought. Riven growled a warning to Valtor.

Flora only gave a shout of horror. Causing her friends to run in. "Helia! No!" Helia's eyes shot open. She pushed past Riven and ran to his cell.


	6. Battling Valtor

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"I see you've fallen for my trap flower witch." A voice sneered. Riven stepped in front of Flora protectively._

_Flora only calmly replied. "Valtor. What do you want with me?"_

_"You already know what I want. I almost had you had it not been for that brat of an artist in that cell over there." Valtor pointed to the cell where Helia lay motionless and unable to speak or so they thought. Riven growled a warning to Valtor._

_Flora only gave a shout of horror. Causing her friends to run in. "Helia! No!" Helia's eyes shot open. She pushed past Riven and ran to his cell._

* * *

"I told you I should have gone with you. I told you."

Helia only said a hurried spell and stood up. He went to the barred door. "Then we would have been in the same predicament. I was thinking of your safety not mine."

"I'm going to get you out of there. Stand back. This door is made of unbreakable iron to man but to plants. It's paper." Flora focused her energy. Vines took hold of the bars and pulled. The bars came apart like paper. Helia stepped out of his cell and motioned Flora behind him. They walked calmly over to their friends. Helia's eyes never leaving Valtor's. His Japanese and Chinese skills starting to come back to him. His instinct to protect Flora went on high alert. Ready to fight to protect Flora.

"Valtor. You will never ever touch Flora or any of the winx club for that matter." He told the evil warlock when they reached the others. Flora knew in an instant what he planned to do.

"Helia, you're not giving yourself up for me! A: I won't allow it. B: Riven won't allow it. C: Timmy won't allow it. And D: the others won't allow it." She told him.

"Flora, I'm not as important as you. You have a kingdom that will need you in a few years."

"Helia, just because I'm a princess doesn't mean you're less important. You're probably even more important than me. Helia, I'm not going to allow you to give yourself up for me. No way. No how. Not going to happen. Don't even argue. It's bad enough you were captured because of me."

"Flora." Helia started.

"I said don't argue with me Helia. If Valtor wants me. He can try all the hell he wants but the others won't let him and I won't let him get close to me. In case you haven't noticed Timmy and Riven are most protective of me. I know for a fact that if Valtor were to even think about hurting me Riven would be fighting him with Musa and the others next to him."

"Dark magic, bind her!" Valtor shouted.

"Floral shield!" Flora yelled. Thrusting her hand forward to create a shield. The dark energy was too strong for her. The dark magic ropes caught her arms. Pulling them together and dragging her toward Valtor. "Timmy!" She cried out as she tried to resist the pull. A dark energy rag instantly stopped her screaming. Helia took immediate action. Using his laser strings he was able to break Valtor's concentration. Timmy ran to his cousin and helped her back to the others. The girls formed a tight, protective circle around her. The boys expect Riven and Timmy then surround the girls protectively. The girls raised their arms and created a shield around everyone but Timmy and Riven. Riven hissed a warning.

"That doesn't scare me Riven." Valtor sneered.

"I know I don't scare you. I don't know what will but I'll do anything to protect Flora."

"I know what will scare him. Bloom. You know what to do." Timmy said. Bloom nodded.

"Water stars, come to me!" She shouted. Six water stars appeared in front of her. "Girls, let's activate these things and destroy Valtor." Flora joined the circle. Each girls linked hands and focused. They began to chant.

"Let our powers joined be. To activate the objects before us. Our powers joined are to protect our friend. Let the dragon fire activate the water stars. Let them destroy our enemy. Forever." The girls chanted. Riven and Timmy had moved back into the protective circle. Their hands on their weapons. The water stars; once activated by Bloom's dragon flame, shot a powerful blast at Valtor. Destroying him. When Valtor was gone Timmy glanced at his watch.

"Crap. We've got less than fifteen minutes to be ready and at my room for tea!"

"Then let's move." Flora raced out of the cave and swam back to shore. Helia close behind her. When everyone got to shore they slipped their clothes on. Expect Flora and Timmy. They had to change into a dress and suit. The boys raised an eyebrow at Timmy. Riven was about to comment but decided against it. "How much time Tim?" Flora asked.

"Ten minutes."

"Transportus!" Everyone was back at Red Fountain in an instant. They ran to Timmy's room. His parents were nowhere to be seen. The cousins grew worried.

"Rose? Mother? Father?" Timmy called. "Mom! Dad! This is no time for games Rose! This is serious!" Timmy yelled.

Flora passed a hand over his plants. She would have fallen to the ground in pain if Helia hadn't caught her. "Thank you Helia. Timmy. Your plants tell me they're in danger. This room is filled with dark magic." Flora told him softly.


	7. Chasing Valtor

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"Then let's move." Flora raced out of the cave and swam back to shore. Helia close behind her. When everyone got to shore they slipped their clothes on. Expect Flora and Timmy. They had to change into a dress and suit. The boys raised an eyebrow at Timmy. Riven was about to comment but decided against it. "How much time Tim?" Flora asked._

_"Ten minutes."_

_"Transportus!" Everyone was back at Red Fountain in an instant. They ran to Timmy's room. His parents were nowhere to be seen. The cousins grew worried._

_"Rose? Mother? Father?" Timmy called. "Mom! Dad! This is no time for games Rose! This is serious!" Timmy yelled._

_Flora passed a hand over his plants. She would have fallen to the ground in pain if Helia hadn't caught her. "Thank you Helia. Timmy. Your plants tell me they're in danger. This room is filled with dark magic." Flora told him softly._

* * *

"No! NOOOO!" Timmy yelled. "Curse you Valtor! Curse you!"

"Poor Rose. Poor Timmy." Tecna said softly. Knowing she could do nothing to calm her beloved Timmy.

"Flora, me and you are going after Valtor. Riven, don't argue. My choice is final. No one. I repeat no one is to follow."

"Timmy, we're not going alone. Either Riven and Helia come, the others come or we don't go at all. I'm not going anywhere without backup. And you know it."

"Timmy, she's right." Tecna told him. Timmy punched his dresser. The others expect Tecna and Flora backed up. Timmy didn't feel the pain or see the blood. He was too furious.

"Timmy! Your hand!" Flora ran to him and gently pulled him to his bed. She made him sit down so she could tend to his hand. When she was finished she tried to calm him. "Timmy, I know you're worried about your parents and Rose. I am too." She gently rubbed his back and tense arm. "We will find them. I promise. I know how protective you are of Rose and me. We'll find them working together as the team that we are. With the others being there to help us."

"Flora, your right. As usual. I don't know how you do it. Usually it's Tecna that calms me down but when she's unable to it's always you." Flora smiled at Tecna when Timmy said this. Tecna nodded.

"I've know you all my life. Tecna has been my roommate for the year. How did you think she knew what to get you on your birthday last year?"

"You little sneak you! You told her! Once Rose and my parents are safe I'm going to get you!"

"Sissy! Sissy!" A voice suddenly rang out. Flora was up in an instant. "Sissy, I'm scared. Help me!"

"Rose! Don't worry little sister!" Flora answered in a calm, soft voice. She looked around the room. Trying to pinpoint where her sister's voice came from.

"There are other people in here with us. I smell a rat." Sky told her.

"Everyone, in the middle of the room. Now!" Flora told them. They did so. "Valtor! Show yourself! What did you do to my sister?" She demanded when Valtor appeared.

"She's right over there. Along with her aunt and uncle." Valtor answered. "If you join me they'll remain unharmed. But if you refuse. You'll watch them slowly die before your very eyes."

"On one condition will I join you. You release them first."

"Agreed. You better not pull any tricks princess."

"I'm not. I swear." Flora crossed her fingers behind her back. Timmy caught on. He grinned to himself as he agreed with Flora on what she was doing.

"Go get your family. Then you will stand next to me and I will make you mine. Forever." Helia looked worried and sad at this.


	8. Flora tricks Valtor and Rose is injured

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"On one condition will I join you. You release them first."_

_"Agreed. You better not pull any tricks princess."_

_"I'm not. I swear." Flora crossed her fingers behind her back. Timmy caught on. He grinned to himself as he agreed with Flora on what she was doing._

_"Go get your family. Then you will stand next to me and I will make you mine. Forever." Helia looked worried and sad at this._

* * *

(Helia's POV)

When Valtor said that Flora would be his forever I was greatly saddened. Flora and I had only known each other for a few hours. Timmy ran over to the trio of prisoners and scooped up the younger one. He led the two adults over to us. He set the little girl down and whispered to his parents. The little girl ran over to Tecna and clung to her fearfully. Tecna tried to reassure the little one. I don't blame the little girl. I myself was worried for Flora. That's when the shy girl was no longer shy. Timmy had said something softly that she had heard. She shouted and then said a spell. Vines grabbed Valtor's legs. Pulling them out from under him. I was amazed. When I met Flora she was incredibly shy. Then it hit me. Her family was in danger. Naturally being the heir she was trying to protect them. Then I realized something else. Not only was Timmy and Riven protective of Flora. I was also. I had to take action. But how? I couldn't let Flora know my feelings. Not yet. Not until I talked to Timmy. Then I knew. "Flora, land. There's a spell I learned form my grandfather. He said to only use to protect. And that's what I intend to use it for."

Nabu shook his head in horror. He knew the spell I spoke of. "Helia, that spell is forbidden." He told me.

"I know Nabu. But it's the only one that will be able to stop Valtor. Is that not the goal right now?" I crossed my arms thoughtfully.

"True but." I held up a hand to silence him.

"Then you'll agree that it's necessary."

"Fine. It's necessary." I went to stand between my friends and Valtor.

"Before you destroy me I want to say a few words." Valtor told me.

"I can't permit you to do so. Doing so would mean rejection to the winx club."

"Too bad." Valtor threw a spell toward the little girl. I tried to jump in front of the attack but missed.

"Timmy, get Rose out of the way!" Flora yelled.

"Rose, get away from here!" Timmy yelled. He started to run to push her down but was too late.

"Rose! Noooo!" Flora yelled. "Helia, why didn't you stop him!"

"I tried. I'm only a beginner wizard. I didn't know a spell."

"Rose!" Flora had run to her sister's side and was holding her close. She looked up and glared at me. She laid her sister down and ran off to the forest. I could tell the others were glaring at me. I ignored the glares. I shot several blasts at Valtor. Trying to disarm him. Nabu took over and I went after Flora.

"Flora, I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop Valtor." I told her when I found her.

"It's not your fault. He shot the blast before you could react. Helia, my sister was placed under a very dangerous spell. Only the true love of her elder sister can save her. I have a plan because I haven't found the right person yet but I will need your help." My heart sank when I heard this. I had hoped she felt the same way that I did. "I need Valtor to think that I'm really upset. He knows I'm weak when I'm upset. I'll be perfect bait for him. My cousin probably doesn't trust you at the moment."

"I don't think any of them trust me anymore."

"Well they're going to have to learn. Because you'll be very helpful to the winx club. And besides we need another healer anyway. Anyway. The plan is I will send a text to the others telling them that they need to trust you. Then you'll tell Valtor that I'm crying in the forest. He'll come after me. I need you to say this counter spell, 'Let the child's curse be reversed make her the way before she was cursed.' Then you'll come after Valtor. If we move away from this area I'll give a whistle. You'll need to follow the whistle until you find us. Then we will fight as hard as we can together while slowly backing up toward Red Fountain."

"One flaw. What if you get hurt? I'm only a beginner wizard." I pointed out.

"You'll bring Nabu along as back up. If my whistle is too short bring Musa, Riven and Timmy as well as Nabu for backup. Musa can track me with her ears and Timmy his gadget."

"That I can do. Be careful though. Please." I rested my hand on top of hers.

"I will. Now shoo." I hurried back to Red Fountain. Hoping the third stage hadn't come yet.

I ran into our dorm fearing the worst had happened. "Where's Flora Helia?" Timmy demanded. Then he and the other boys got the text message. They nodded to me.

"Valtor, you know Flora's crying in the forest." I told the evil warlock. He fell for it. I sent a text message to Flora telling her Valtor was on his way. "Now to reverse the spell. 'Let the child's curse be reversed. Make her the way before she was cursed.'" I chanted softly. The little girl's eyes shot open. I knew the counter spell had worked. Suddenly I heard the whistle. It was loud and urgent. "Flora, we're coming!" I yelled from the balcony. Musa, Riven, Timmy and Nabu came to stand beside me. We jumped from the balcony and I heard the whistle again. It was softer because they had moved. Timmy had told his parents, cousin and the others to stay where they were. The whistle came a third time and I knew from the tone something was wrong. I growled low and took off. The other three close behind me. We found Flora fighting with all her might; ducking and shooting. Jumping and shooting. Rolling and shooting. Nabu shot a blast at Valtor confusing him. "Flora, get to safety! We'll take care of Valtor." I told her.

"I'm staying here Helia. Remember we're fighting together." She argued.

"Flora, your sister looked very frightened. No one can calm her; not even Timmy. She needs you." Riven told her.

"Flora is mine!"

"To hell and back she is! She stays with us Valtor!" I yelled. "You're not going near her. Because I say so." Valtor sent a blast at me but I ducked. He sent more blasts at me. Each time he missed he got madder.

"I send upon you this day the curse of the dark, evil dragon!" He sent the blast at me. Flora suddenly jumped in front of me. The blast; meant fro me, hit her instead!

"Flora!" I knelt next to her; shaking her. "Say something Flora! Please! Say something. Anything." I checked her pulse. _It's the same curse her sister was under._ I told myself. "Let the girl's curse be reversed make her the way before she was cursed!" Flora's eyes shot open.

"Flora don't ever do that again. Ever." Timmy told her.

"Helia, you must stop him." She told me. "You must do it without me. This is your final test to become one of the winx club boys."

"Let the girl fight stupid." At this I stood up.

"Flora, this is for you." I faced the enemy. "Valtor, you're fighting me and only me."

At this Riven started protesting. "Helia, are you an idiot or something? You're only a beginner. A beginner for heaven's sake." Riven told me.

"Who needs powers. I have the skills of the ancient people. Both Chianese and Japanese. Just watch." Valtor shot a blast at me. I flipped onto a branch. "Nice try Warlock. I'm very flexable. I can bend and twist into any shape I want." I swung to another tree. I flipped behind Valtor and did a leg sweep. Pushing his legs out from under him in the process. "Who needs powers when all you need is karate and kung-fu knowledge." I watched Valtor's every move but I also kept an eye on Flora. Timmy was holding her close. After about an hour I defeated Valtor. I slid to the ground near a tree; exhausted and not really believeing that I had just defeated Valtor; on my own. Riven came over with a glass of water for me. "Thanks Riven. I can't believe what I just did."

"Neither can your grandfather."

"Grandfather is here? Oh man. He's going to make me train harder than before."

"Actually I think you deserve a nice long vacation." A voice told me. Nabu, Timmy and Riven snapped to attention. I only groaned.

"Grandfather, you didn't see what I just did, did you?"

"Indeed I did. I am amazed Helia. Where did you learn such skills?"

"I'm not sure. When I saw Flora fall to the ground; my instict kicked in."

"That was no instict Helia. That was a mix of kung-fu and karate. Your heiritage skills were coming to you and you did more than though." My grandfather explained to me. "When you were a young child your father and I taught you kung-fu and karate. You learned quickly. You would practice day and night until your mother, my beloved daughter fell ill from fighting when you were 10. She lived until you became a teen. Then she died and your father gave you to me to care for. You reminded him of your mother. You swore that you would never unless it was absoultly necessarry."

"Then why did I just defeat Valtor if I had sworn never to fight?"

"Because when you first met Valtor on your first day no less. You told me that you would fight Valtor utnil he was defeated." I couldn't believe what I was being told.

"I don't believe it. I just defeated Valtor on my own." I shook my head in disbelief. Timmy was walking toward me. He looked nervous and uneasy.

"Helia, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't trust you an hour ago." At this Riven and Musa looked startled.

"We've been fighting Valtor for an hour? We need to get back to the others. NOW!" Flroa had stood up and was running back to the school.

"Anyway, I wanted to say thank you for saving my cousins and my parents."

"Flora's the one who told me the counterspell. I think it was part of her plan for me to come after her." Riven and Musa were close behind Flora."

"That doesn't sound like her. Normally she doesn't do this. But sometimes she is unpredictable." Nabu was close behind them.

"Timmy, I was wondering. After classes are done at somepoint this week could I talk to you alone? There's something I reallly need to talk to you about."

"Sure, if we aren't able to talk just text me at somepoint in the next couple of weeks and we'll meet up."

"Sounds good. We should head back."

"Yes indeed you should. Tecna just sent me a message saying her and your parents are worried sick about you." My grandfather told us.

"Yeah. Let's beat it back." Timmy and I took off running. We ran to the dorm room where Tecna nearly squeezed Timmy to death.

"Don't ever do that again Timmy! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She told him.

"I'm really sorry Tec. Flora had a plan and she needed me, Riven, Musa and Nabu as backup."

"What was Helia's part?"

"Tec, you know how Layla and Nabu had to first prove themselves right?" Flora asked. Tecna nodded. "Defeating Valtor on his own was Helia's 'test' to prove himself worthy." Flora told her.

"What!" Tecna demanded.

"I defeated Valtor on my own." I told her. Stella just about screamed.

"It took all of our enchantix powers combined to defeat him. How did you do it?" She asked.

"Two things called kung-fu and karate. I learned them when I was young. Until my mother died I practiced day and night." I explained.

"Helia, I thought you only fought if it was necessary." Sky told me.

"I did. That is, until I met Valtor. When I met him I swore that I would fight Valtor until either he or I was dead."

"Now that we've met everyone. Flora, do introduce your friend that came back with Timmy." Timmy's mother said when I had finished.

"Aunty, Uncle, I'd like you to meet Helia. The final boy in our group. I've only known him for a few hours and I already trust him like I do my friends and Timmy." I bowed respectfully.

"Flora, don't tell me you intend to tell them about what happened in the cave do you?"


	9. Timmy's parents learn the truth

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"It took all of our enchantix powers combined to defeat him. How did you do it?" She asked._

_"Two things called kung-fu and karate. I learned them when I was young. Until my mother died I practiced day and night." I explained._

_"Helia, I thought you only fought if it was necessary." Sky told me._

_"I did. That is, until I met Valtor. When I met him I swore that I would fight Valtor until either he or I was dead."_

_"Now that we've met everyone. Flora, do introduce your friend that came back with Timmy." Timmy's mother said when I had finished._

_"Aunty, Uncle, I'd like you to meet Helia. The final boy in our group. I've only known him for a few hours and I already trust him like I do my friends and Timmy." I bowed respectfully._

_"Flora, don't tell me you intend to tell them about what happened in the cave do you?"_

* * *

"What incident at what cave?" Timmy's mother demanded. Helia glanced at Timmy and Flora. They both nodded.

"Your majesties, while we had been camping. This morning Flora and I decided to take a swim. She requested I join her so I did. While we were swimming we found a cave behind a waterfall. Flora was naturally curious as was I. I told her to wait outside and if I hadn't come out in half an hour to alert her friends." Helia went on to explain how he had become trapped by Valtor. He had heard Flora alert her friends and saw them come in. He had heard what Valtor had wanted and was unable to do anything because of the spell he was under. Flora blushed as he went on to explain how she had rescued him from his cell and how they had fought until they thought Valtor was gone. They had hurried back to their camp and quickly changed. Then they had hurried to their school only to find the visitors under an invisibility spell. Timmy had been furious that Valtor was still after his cousin and was using his family as bait. Helia explained how Timmy had punched his dresser leaving a hole where he had punched it. When he pulled his hand out; he didn't notice the pain or the blood because his fury numbed it to him.

Flora decided to continue for her new friend. "Helia, you really should rest. Those moves you pulled looked complicated. I'll continue the story."

"Good idea Flora. Your majesties, as Flora just said. I really should rest after my battle against Valtor. It was my pleasure to meet you." Flora shooed him out. He went to his own room and fell on his bed exhausted. Flora started off where Helia had ended.

"When I realized how upset Timmy was about Valtor using you as bait and how much his hand was bleeding; being the most motherly and nurse like person of the group I led him over to his bed and quickly bandaged his hand. After I had done this I gently rubbed his back and tense arm. I soon managed to calm him." Flora went on to tell them the events that had come after that. When she finally stopped her aunt and uncle had unreadable expressions. Finally after a few minutes of total silence her uncle spoke.

"Flora, we are both pleased and displeased. We are pleased at how well you remained calm. We are displeased that you took unnecessary risks." Flora looked down; ashamed. "However because you trusted your friends and the young man that saved both you and Rose we are proud to call you the heir to the throne." He added. Timmy let out the breath he had been holding with relief. The girls crowded Flora and gave her their signature hug. The boys only pounded Timmy on the back. Riven winked at him and they both smiled to themselves.

"How long are you staying your majesties?" Musa asked.

"We'll be staying here for three more days and then when school is out we'll be staying here for the summer." Timmy's father replied.

"Oh shoot. We still have to take down camp. We'll be right back and then we'll give you a tour of Magix and I'll even buy you lunch at the best restaurant in Magix." The group left to take down camp and soon returned. They gave the visitors a tour and then Timmy treated everyone to lunch. Night came sooner than expected.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful but unexpected day. Little Rose certainly had a lot of fun." Timmy's mother thanked them.

"Aunty, can I stay here with sissy and Timmy?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Only if it is alright with them, Fara Gonda and Saladin for you to stay here."

"Grandfather would enjoy having someone to watch when he isn't teaching. He loves kids Rose's age." Helia told them as he came into the room refreshed from his nap. Rose ran to his arms and he scooped her up. "Grandfather tends to get restless. Probably wondering when I'll find someone and settle down to make him a great grandfather. Having someone to watch might put him at ease." Timmy and Flora nodded. "Then at night either Timmy or I could drop Rose off at Alfea and she'd be able to be near her sister while she slept."

"We'll have to check with Ms. F first. But I'm sure she'll allow Rose to spend the night here for as long as she's here." Tecna told the king and queen. "Plus she doesn't always have to be at Red Fountain. She could visit Alfea a few days and then sleep near Timmy, Helia or Saladin." Timmy and Flora nodded again.

"Seems like you've got it all planned out. If it's alright with you when we leave she'll stay here for the rest of the school year." At this Flora nodded vigorously. Timmy had to smile at this.

"Okay Flora. We get your point. You highly agree that Rose stays here for the remainder of the school year. Calm down or your head will fall off."

"It's settled then. Rose, you're going to stay with Timmy and Flora at their schools for the rest of the school year." Timmy's mother had taken Rose from Helia and was talking to her in a gentle voice. "Would you like that?" Rose nodded eagerly.

"Not so fast little flower fairy. Don't celebrate too soon." A voice told them. Helia growled something in a low tone. "That doesn't scare us you know."

"Watch it Darcy. Helia's not the typical hero." Riven sneered at his 'ex'.

"I'm so scared. I'm trembling in my boots." Darcy cackled.

"Go for it Helia! Show the witches what you're really made of." Flora called to him. Helia jumped into the air with the witches close behind him. Everytime they shot a blast he ducked and pulled a move of his own. After half an hour the trio of witches decided they would leave the winx club alone. For now. They disappeared and Helia slid to the ground. Exhausted once again. "I'm sure you'll get plenty of sleep tonight Helia. You did amazing." Flora helped him up and gave him a grateful hug. "Thanks for everything Helia. You're the best." Helia only returned the gesture. Timmy softly tapped Flora on the shoulder.

"Flora, you and the girls do have curfew remember." He reminded her. Flora let go of Helia and Stella transported the girls to Alfea. Helia hurried to his room before the boys could question him. Timmy's parents and cousin left for their hotel.


	10. Helia tells Timmy his feelings for Flora

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"Watch it Darcy. Helia's not the typical hero." Riven sneered at his 'ex'._

_"I'm so scared. I'm trembling in my boots." Darcy cackled._

_"Go for it Helia! Show the witches what you're really made of." Flora called to him. Helia jumped into the air with the witches close behind him. Everytime they shot a blast he ducked and pulled a move of his own. After half an hour the trio of witches decided they would leave the winx club alone. For now. They disappeared and Helia slid to the ground. Exhausted once again. "I'm sure you'll get plenty of sleep tonight Helia. You did amazing." Flora helped him up and gave him a grateful hug. "Thanks for everything Helia. You're the best." Helia only returned the gesture. Timmy softly tapped Flora on the shoulder._

_"Flora, you and the girls do have curfew remember." He reminded her. Flora let go of Helia and Stella transported the girls to Alfea. Helia hurried to his room before the boys could question him. Timmy's parents and cousin left for their hotel._

* * *

The next day Helia called Timmy and asked if they could meet up. Timmy said he was free and they met up. "Helia, what did you need me for?"

"It's about your cousin. Flora."

Timmy's eyes and ears perked up and he rested his chin in his hand. "Go on."

"I really, really, really, really like her. She's really kind, caring, and motherly. All the qualities someone like me is looking for in a girl like her."

"And…?"

"I guess I'm just wondering if it's possible for me to love her. She is a princess after all."

"Well since you are Saladin's grandson and because he's respected everywhere. I guess it would be okay for you guys to love each other. The only thing… I'm not sure how my cousin feels about you. I doubt she would have hugged you like she did yesterday if she didn't have feelings. She only hugs someone when she trusts them with her whole being. You know what I'll do. I'll have Tecna spy on Flora for a few days. Then I'll tell you the results."

"Thanks Tim. Every since the cave incident; I feel like I've grown protective of Flora."

"That you have Helia. That you have." Helia left for the forest while Riven waited until he was gone to call Riven out from the shadows. "Our plan worked. What did Tecna say about Flora?"

"She said Flora likes Helia just as much as Helia likes her."

"Yes! Just wait until the boys hear the news. We have found our match!" The two heroes in training went to find their friends. When they found them Timmy and Riven were grinning like they had just won the lottery.

"What is with the grins you two? Come on, out with it."

"Helia doesn't know it but Flora likes him. And Flora doesn't know it but Helia likes her." Timmy told them. "I say we get the girls and have a group date. We'll play truth or dare. And when either of them chooses truth we ask them who they like. My cousin doesn't even suspect a thing."

"And if they choose dare?" Riven asked.

"We tell them to tell the person they like that they like them."

Stella is going to freak. Brandon thought to himself.

"When is this group date planned?" Sky asked.

"Right now. Musa is already telling the girls. We're meeting them at the park in ten minutes. I already called Helia. He's on his way back." Riven told them. Timmy grabbed an empty water bottle and snacks. Helia arrived and they headed for the park.

"Musa told us the plan. Flora was out of the room when she did. Timmy, I can't believe you came up with this."

"Hey all I know is that Flora needs a guy before she's 18. You told riven she likes him. I knew he liked her. I put two and two together and bam! They'll be together. Helia already admitted that he loves her. Now all Flora needs to do is admit she loves him and then they start dating. My parents approve. Helia proposes to her and she accepts. They get married. They stay together and rule Linepha and they'll never know that it was all planned by their best friends.


	11. Truth or Dare and a sudden job change

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"Right now. Musa is already telling the girls. We're meeting them at the park in ten minutes. I already called Helia. He's on his way back." Riven told them. Timmy grabbed an empty water bottle and snacks. Helia arrived and they headed for the park._

_"Musa told us the plan. Flora was out of the room when she did. Timmy, I can't believe you came up with this."_

_"Hey all I know is that Flora needs a guy before she's 18. You told riven she likes him. I knew he liked her. I put two and two together and bam! They'll be together. Helia already admitted that he loves her. Now all Flora needs to do is admit she loves him and then they start dating. My parents approve. Helia proposes to her and she accepts. They get married. They stay together and rule Linepha and they'll never know that it was all planned by their best friends._

* * *

"Helia, I didn't know you were going to be here. I knew I should have changed into cleaner clothes. Stella, why didn't you tell me to change?"

"There's no need to worry Flora. I don't mind if you're wearing your gardening clothes. I myself was just gardening in the Red Fountain gardens. The gardener was ill so I took his place."

"I didn't know you liked gardening."

"It seems there are a lot of things that we like that are the same." Riven glanced at Timmy and winked at him. They started playing truth or dare. Riven spun and it landed on Helia. Helia chose dare and Riven whispered the dare to him. He nodded and motioned Flora to follow him. They stood up and walked a distance away. Musa was silently listening.

"What's wrong Helia?" He took her hands in his before speaking.

"Riven dared me to tell the person I liked that I liked them. And well Flora, I really like you. As more than just a friend." Flora blushed. He knew he had to wait before she told him and he was willing to. They walked back to the park. Timmy spun next and it landed on Flora. She chose truth. Timmy whispered the question to her. She blushed as she listened.

"Stella, don't freak out when I say this." Flora took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love Helia." She said softly. Stella perked up at this.

"Will you repeat that Flora? You said it so soft I didn't hear it. All I heard was Helia's name."

"I told you who I liked I'm not saying anymore."

"Everyone has to hear it Flo." Timmy told her.

"I already said my answer. I'm not saying anymore about it."

"What's wrong flower witch? Scared to admit who you like? What a shame." A voice sneered.

"I'm not scared to admit who I like. And DON'T call me a flower witch!" Flora stood up angrily. She was glad her sister wasn't with them. "I'm most certainly not going to admit who I like in front of the likes of you!" She added.

"What boring game were you playing anyway?"

"That's none of your concern. Darcy."

"Is that a challenge Flora?"

"You bet it is. One on one. I don't get help from my friends and you don't get help from your sisters."

"Agreed. The first one to call for backup loses." Darcy sneered.

"No planning in advance either." Flora added.

"Let's battle pixie." Helia stood up and was about to attack Darcy but Riven and Brandon held him back.

"Helia, don't react. Once a fairy and witch begin battling there's not stopping them. They'll battle until one of them is weakened or defeated." Riven told his artistic friend.

"And I plan to make sure Flora does neither!"

"Helia, stay where you are! I know what I'm doing." Flora yelled to him. She shot blasts at Darcy. Then an idea came to her. She stopped attacking and landed.

"What's wrong pixie? Are you surrendering?"

"No, I'm not surrendering and I have not been weakened. Come on Darcy. Attack me. You can even slap me. I'm not scared." Darcy went up to Flora and slapped her. Timmy and the others were outraged. Flora only smiled calmly. "Big mistake Darcy. Big mistake." She put her hands behind her before throwing them forward at Darcy. Ivy vines shot from the ground and grabbed Darcy's arms and legs. Her friends were mesmerized. She snapped and the ivy pulled Darcy deep into the ground. Flora turned towards Icy and Stormy. "Who's next?" The witches disappeared. She smiled to herself. "You guys I'm heading for the mall to browse around. I'll be back in a while." She called to her friends. "Oh Timmy, when I get back I need to talk to you about something." With that she opened a portal and stepped through. The portal closed behind her. Timmy stared at the spot his cousin had stood.

_That didn't happen the way it was supposed to._ Stella said to herself. Then all of a sudden her eyes lit up. She got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Hey guys, I'm going to the mall. Be back in a few." She hurried away.

_Girls. I don't know how I stand them._ Brandon shook his head at how sudden his girlfriend could change personalities. Stella soon found Flora in one of the flower shops.

"Flora, what are you doing here?"

"I work here. I came here a few months ago and the plants were dying. I asked the owner if I could work here and she said yes. I didn't even need an interview. I've taken care of the plants ever since. I love it here. I told the owner she didn't need to pay me but she insisted. My paycheck is $50 an hour."

"Oh Flora, there you are. I have wonderful news to tell you. You've been working so hard and so long that I've hired another worker to help you. He should be here anytime now."

"But ma'am I love working extra."

"That reminds me. You're getting a raise. Instead of $50 an hour you'll be getting $100 an hour." Just then Helia walked in. "Oh good. You're here. Flora, this is the new helper."

"Flora, you work here?"

"Yeah, I started about three months ago."

"Does Timmy know?"

"Yes, he knows."

"You two know each other? Wonderful. Flora, if you can train Helia and take care of any customers I'd be very grateful. Both cashiers are out."

"No problem ma'am."

"I need to run some errands so you're in charge dear." Flora nodded and her boss hurried away.

"I'm so telling Timmy about this." Stella said excitedly.

"No you're not Stella. This is just between you, me and Helia. Got it?" Stella pouted.

"What's wrong with telling Timmy?" She asked.

"Very funny Stella. Very funny. I know what you're thinking." Flora told her. "Helia, I'll be right back in a moment." She pulled Stella into a backroom.

"Stella, I just met him. Let us get to know each other first. We've only known each other for just over a day."

"But you look so cute together."

"He's a pacifist for crying out loud. He doesn't like to fight." That's when the bell signaling a customer rang. "Just in time. A customer. And I still have to train Helia." Flora and Stella left the back room. Flora went over and helped the customer. The customer paid and left. "Oh silly me. I forgot to put on my apron." Flora grabbed her apron and tied it on. _Now to train Helia._ She told herself. She gave Helia a tour and then told him the prices. An hour later several customers came in. "Helia, will you take care of anyone who needs it? There are customers waiting at the cashier." He nodded and she hurried to the cashier. The customers quickly paid. Helia helped a few out and then sent them to Flora. Two more hours later their boss came back. Flora slid to the ground exhausted. After half an hour Stella had left leaving her and Helia alone.

"Flora, you really need a break." Her boss told her.

"No, I'm fine really."

"You always work so hard. You work overtime on top of it. You really need a break. Go. Shoo. You need fresh air. Out. Out!" Her boss shooed her outside. "You too Helia. Go on. Out." Helia went to join Flora.

"Hey Flora."

"Oh, hi Helia." Flora greeted as she healed some flowers.

"Will you tell me what you said in answer to Timmy's question? You don't have to."

"I guess you have a right to know. I said- Whoa! Look out!" Flora pushed him down just as a bullet flew by right where they had been sitting. _That was too close. Oh crap. How did they find out where I worked? Crap! I've got to call Timmy._ Flora told herself. "Helia, head back inside to the flower shop and make sure our boss is okay. I'll deal with these guys." Helia placed his hand over hers.

"Be careful. Be safe. Timmy will never forgive me if you get hurt while I was around despite the fact that I'm naturally a pacifist."

"I will. Now go." Helia carefully stood up and slipped inside. Flora slipped into an outside bathroom and called Timmy. "Timmy. Timmy. Are you there? Timmy, pick up please."

"I'm here Flora. What's up?"

"Timmy, I'm in serious danger."

"What do you mean you're in danger? Helia just headed over there."

"I know. He works at the same place I do. I sent him to the shop to check on our boss."

"Flora, we know you're in there. Come out; come out where ever you are." Flora cringed.

"Timmy, the ninjas are still after me."

"Hang on; we're on our way right now." Flora heard running in the background. Then an engine starting up and taking off. Suddenly the bathroom door was busted down.

"Timmy! Help me!" Flora yelled. When Helia heard Flora scream he took off outside. When he saw her being kidnapped he pulled the fire alarm to alert everyone inside of a danger. Then he went after Flora. "Someone help me!"

"Shut it princess. Your parents have to pay the ransom."

"Helia!" She yelled. He ran at his top speed. He finally caught up to them. He shouted a spell and her captors were blinded. She ran to him. The captors recovered rather quickly. "Helia, what are we going to do?"

"I'll think of something. Stay behind me whatever you do." He told her.

"I wish Timmy was here." She whispered as she clung to Helia's cape.

"You called for backup Flora?" Riven asked as he glided down from the ship.

"Riven, where are the others?" Helia asked. His eyes never leaving the foe.

"They're coming as soon as they land."

"Riven, see if you can stop these guys. I'll get Flora to safety." Helia led Flora back inside. They found a staircase leading to the roof. The ship had landed. Flora hurried onto the ship with Helia close behind her. "Sky, Brandon, Riven needs back up on the ground. Musa, you'll want to go as well. I'll explain to Timmy what happened." Everyone except Timmy and Tecna left. Flora clung to her cousin nervously as Helia quickly explained the situation. Tecna was monitoring the battle down below via the mall cameras.

"Flora, it's too dangerous for you to be working alone at the flower shop." Timmy told his cousin after hearing the story.

"I'm not working alone Tim. Helia just got hired so even if my other co-workers aren't there Helia is."

"I see. Tec, what do you think of the circumstances?"

"Helia, what hours are you working at the flower shop?"

"Hopefully the same hours as Flora. For two main reasons, for Timmy's sanity and Flora's safety."

"If it wasn't for his quick reactions I might still be captured by the ninjas."

"That I am very grateful for. Now these ninjas that are after you know where you work. I'll have to come up with a plan to make sure you're safe at all costs. We may have to talk to father about body guards."

"Timmy, anything but the body guards. Anything."

"Okay then. Body guards would be too obvious anyway."

"Helia, Timmy, the others need some help. According to the mall's cameras… Riven's what? Helia, they need you down there and now! Flora and I will come too. The girls will need all the help they can get now that Riven's been injured."

"Oh no! Helia, you know the art of healing and taking care of wounds right?" Helia nodded. "Take these herbs and use your skills to care for any injuries. GO! Hurry!" Helia and Tecna hurried away while Timmy stayed behind momentarily. "Timmy, I need to tell you something before we have to deal with the ninjas."

"I'm listening."

"I love Helia."

"Flora, when Riven dared Helia what did Helia say?"

"He said he really liked me."

"He didn't say the L word?"

"No, he just said he really, really, really liked me."

"Hmm. He must be waiting for something."

"Yeah, me to tell him the truth about how I feel." Suddenly Helia came running clutching his arm to his chest. "Helia!" Flora ran to him and helped him to a chair. "Timmy, bring us to the parking lot and send for the teachers." Timmy brought the ship down and Flora mentally screamed. _That's it! Those ninjas are after me. I need to stop them myself._ She gently placed Helia's arm in a cast and sling. "Stay here Helia. I'll be back." She ran outside. She punched the ninja closest to her. She kicked another. She hissed and scared one. She growled and sent another running. The last four surrounded her and she repeated what she had done to the first four as she defended herself. "Leave my friends alone! They're only protecting me!" Flora yelled as she finished defeating the ninjas. "And don't ever! TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!" She didn't care who heard her as she shouted that. The ninjas ran off. She ran inside to check on her boss. "Ma'am! You're hurt!" She ran to her boss's side. She checked her pulse. "TIMMY! HELIA!" She yelled. The two boys came running. Helia was first to her side. "Helia, she's dead." He was startled but not truly surprised.

"I told her to leave for safety but she wouldn't." Helia took Flora into his arms and held her close. "She told me that because you were her hardest worker that if her life should be taken that you are to carry on the store."

"But I don't know a thing about running a store."

"That's not true. You did an amazing job of running the store while she was gone."

"But then there will be papers and lawyers."

"Flora, you needn't worry about that sort of thing. If you want I'll be a co-owner. We'll share the duty of being there all the time."

"Thank you Helia. You didn't hear what I said when I was fighting the ninjas did you?"

"I kind of did."

"Timmy, will you step outside for a moment?" He nodded and stepped outside. Helia was confused. Flora knelt next o her boss. "I guess I better take care of her wounds before we give a funeral. Will you get the mall manager?" Helia quickly did so. Flora said a hushed spell and her employer's wounds were healed. Helia returned with the mall manager. Helia had already explained what happened. "I'm terribly sorry I started working here. If I hadn't this wonderful person would still be alive." Flora told him.

"No, it wasn't our fault. I told everyone to say in the stores closest to them." The manager objected.

"I've healed her wounds. My cousin or I will arrange the funeral. I take full responsibility for paying for it." Flora had stood when the manager entered. "Has Helia told you her last words?"

"Yes and I fully agree."

"Thank you. The thing is; Helia and I are part of the winx club. We are often sent on missions for long periods of time."

"That is perfectly okay. I understand fully."

"Then it's settled for the funeral. If it's alright with you I would like to make this a co-ownership with Helia. So if I am unable to be here he can take my place."

"That's what I was thinking. Wonderful." The two new owners shook hands with the manager and got to work placing 'closed until further notice' posters in the windows.


	12. Admitting their feelings

Sorry about the late update. Second year of highschool so I've been focusing on that. I will be finishing this story within the next few days. I am on my last day of spring break and school starts back tomorrow. Thank you to those who have stayed with me even with my late updates.

* * *

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"I've healed her wounds. My cousin or I will arrange the funeral. I take full responsibility for paying for it." Flora had stood when the manager entered. "Has Helia told you her last words?"_

_"Yes and I fully agree."_

_"Thank you. The thing is; Helia and I are part of the winx club. We are often sent on missions for long periods of time."_

_"That is perfectly okay. I understand fully."_

_"Then it's settled for the funeral. If it's alright with you I would like to make this a co-ownership with Helia. So if I am unable to be here he can take my place."_

_"That's what I was thinking. Wonderful." The two new owners shook hands with the manager and got to work placing 'closed until further notice' posters in the windows._

* * *

While they were putting up posters Helia's fingers softly brushed the back of Flora's hand. They paused in their work. No one said anything for a few minutes. They just looked at where their hands had paused. Flora suddenly plugged her nose. Helia caught on and motioned Timmy inside. She motioned to the body and shrugged. Timmy called Riven in and they took care of the body. She said an air freshening spell. "That's much better." She said aloud. "Helia, about what we were talking about before the ninjas decided to attack. You deserve to know what I said." She shuffled her feet nervously as she stared at the floor. "I'm embarrassed to admit this around Stella. But when Timmy asked the question he asked who I liked. I said you Helia. I understand if you don't feel the same way because you said you only like me. But I… love you Helia." Flora, fearing that Helia didn't feel the same way ran outside. Timmy came in just as Helia went after Flora.

He caught up to Flora. "Flora, listen to me. I do feel the same way. I wasn't sure how you felt so I just said that I really liked you." He told her.

Bloom suddenly came running towards them. "Oh, I thought you were Timmy and Riven. Go on talking. I'm leaving."

Flora stopped her roommate. "What's wrong Bloom? If you need my cousin and Riven it's serious."

"Oh Flora, you have no idea how serious the circumstances are!"

"Calm down. Helia, go find Timmy and Riven." Helia took off. "We'll be outside." She yelled after him. Flora led her roommate outside. They sat down at a table. "Bloom, you need to calm down. Tell me what happened, slowly."

"The pixies were with us. We were playing with them. Chatta was worried about you. She was about to tell me this when suddenly she was gone. Lockete went next, then Tune, then Piff, then Amore and then Digit. Stella's in a panic. Layla's trying to calm her down. Musa's worried sick. The boys weren't there because they were off building a coffin. Tecna keeps saying there's a logical explanation. And I'm in a panic." Bloom told her. She was gripping her hair tightly.

"Calm down. Here come the boys. Calm down." Sky was first to them.

"Bloom, Flora, what's wrong? Where are Lockete and Chatta?" He demanded as he sat down next to Bloom. Bloom moved to his lap and cried into his shoulder. "What happened to Lockete and Chatta?" He asked in a gentler tone as he tried to soothe his girlfriend.

"They're gone. They were the first and second to disappear. The pixies were kidnapped." Flora told them for Bloom. The boys stiffened at this new information. Bloom buried her head in Sky's neck.

"All the pixies including Chatta and Digit disappeared without a trace?" Timmy asked.

Flora nodded. "Chatta was first to disappear. Digit was last." Helia had his eyes closed in concentration. He was contacting the fairy elder. Flora noticed this and led her friends to a different table. Just as she was about to sit down a voice shouted in her head. She took off running without a word to her friends or cousin. Helia opened his eyes to see her running away. He glanced at Timmy who only shrugged. Helia took off after Flora. She ran straight to the ninjas' hideout. The ninjas were ready and waiting. "Okay ninjas, where are Chatta and the other pixies?"

"They're right here." One of the ninjas stepped to the side to reveal the pixies. "We'll return them to your friends if you take their place." The leader sneered.

"It's a deal. Release them first; NOW!" Helia was horrified that Flora would do that. He sent a mind message to her but she shook her head to clear it. He tried again. She ignored it once more. Sensing that her fairy was in danger Chatta landed on her shoulder. The other pixies did the same. "Chatta, go back to the girls. I have to take care of these men on my own."

Helia decided to step in. "Not on your own you're not." He told her as he stepped from the shadows.

"Helia, you're an idiot! Now we're both in danger."

"You think I'd let a princess like you face this kind of danger alone? Timmy would have my head if I let you." He shot a blast at the ninja behind Flora. He spun around and kicked another behind him.


	13. The Battle

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"It's a deal. Release them first; NOW!" Helia was horrified that Flora would do that. He sent a mind message to her but she shook her head to clear it. He tried again. She ignored it once more. Sensing that her fairy was in danger Chatta landed on her shoulder. The other pixies did the same. "Chatta, go back to the girls. I have to take care of these men on my own."_

_Helia decided to step in. "Not on your own you're not." He told her as he stepped from the shadows._

_"Helia, you're an idiot! Now we're both in danger."_

_"You think I'd let a princess like you face this kind of danger alone? Timmy would have my head if I let you." He shot a blast at the ninja behind Flora. He spun around and kicked another behind him._

* * *

"Helia, you don't understand. Stop please! These men are too dangerous even for me. They're more dangerous than even Riven can handle." Flora told him. "Helia, please listen to me. Please." She pleaded with him. "What I meant was that I need to call for backup not take care of them on my own. Digit, reason with him. Chatta, take Lockete and tell the others we need them." Chatta nodded and took Lockete's hand. They flew quickly to the others. She told them the message. Timmy took off for his cousin with Chatta flying next to him. Tecna and Riven close behind him. Bloom arrived with her friends next to her.

"Okay! That's it! You've threatened my roommate one too many times. You're going to feel what hell is really like. LET'S GO ENCHANTIX!" Bloom yelled. Her dragon fire swirled as it changed her outfit and her hair flew around her like a crown. The ninjas didn't budge. A fire ball formed in her hand. "Enchantix fire ball!" She threw the blast at the ninjas. They were thrown to the ground. "Dragon collide!" She flew straight at the ninjas and then fell back. Her dragon collided with the ninjas, turning them to ashes. She landed and dusted her hands off. "Those guys won't be bothering us for a while."

"Think again. There's more!" Stella told her.

"Okay then. This will burn them to a crisp. Dragon flame sphere!" This time all the ninjas were burnt to a crisp.

"Guys, that was only about 20 of them. There are hundreds more hidden in the forest. They're leader has spies everywhere." Flora told them. "I should know. They captured me just before I went to Alfea."

"And I didn't know about this WHY?!" Timmy demanded.

"They threatened me. They told me that if I told anyone they would murder me in my sleep."

"That's it! You're getting body guards! With these ninjas around you need them."

"Timmy, LOOK OUT!" Flora shoved her cousin down just as an arrow shot past them. "I told you there were more. We're surrounded." The boys drew their weapons and formed a circle around the girls. "Flower barrier! That won't hold them for long. We have to get away from here, NOW!"

Tecna opened a portal and they quickly stepped through. Just as the portal began to close a ninja catapulted through. "We don't like stowaways. Techno virus!" Flora glanced at her cousin and screamed.

"Timmy! What happened?"

"Blasted ninja surprised me. He got my arm." Timmy cursed under his breath.

"I really need to have my first aid supplies on me at all times."

"You need first aid supplies? I got 'em." Helia said. He passed his pocket size expandable kit to Flora. "I learned the hard way to have an extra kit on me and in easy reach."

"Thanks Helia." Flora thanked him. Their eyes met and Flora blushed. Riven and Timmy exchanged excited looks. Flora quickly took care of her cousin. "Oh man. We still need a few more posters in the shop. Oh crud. Cashiers will be there tomorrow. I'll be back in a few." Flora started to run back to the shop but Helia caught up to her and stopped her.

"You're working too hard. You need time to rest and spend time with your sister. She hasn't seen you all week." He told her.

"It's only Wednesday. She's coming to Alfea tomorrow morning. Relax Helia."

"Not until you get some rest. You've had enough stress with your sister, aunt, and uncle here. You don't need to worry about the shop." He said sternly.

"I appreciate you caring Helia but still. I need to call the cashiers and fill them in. I need to get my room ready for Rose coming over and so much more."

"You need to rest more importantly. I'm sure your friends will ready your room. I can handle calling the cashiers and filling them in. But first, come with me." He led her to a different clearing. "Flora, I talked to Timmy earlier this week and I asked him if it would be possible for me to love you. After all, you are a princess. And he said that because my grandfather is so well known and respected and because I tend to act like him quite a bit, he didn't see a problem. So, I was wondering if you would like to, you know, go to a movie with me." He shuffled his feet nervously.

"I suppose we could. But only if Timmy approves and Rose comes with us."

"I was going to say we could bring Rose and get her a special treat afterwards. Timmy would probably agree."

"I would agree with what Helia?" Timmy asked as he walked into the clearing. Flora jumped and hid behind Helia because she had been startled. Timmy couldn't help but smile at this. "The others thought you two should know the truth." Helia and Flora looked at each other and then at Timmy confused. "You guys might want to sit down. It's a short story but you won't like it. Almost everything was planned by Riven or me. Riven, come out." Riven stepped from the shadows. "He's the one who suggested you two would be a perfect couple and he's right."

"So everything was planned? The blind date, the truth or dare game. Everything?" Flora asked. Her cousin nodded.

"Everything. By either Riven or me."

"Timmy, that's not like you." Flora stood up angrily. "Why? Did Uncle and Aunty ask you to find me someone? For an arranged marriage? Well, you can tell them that if I start dating, I'll do it because I love the man. Not because his dad is the richest guy in another kingdom or some such garbage. If I marry, it will be for love! NOT AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" Flora stormed off. Timmy looked miserable and Helia had gone after Flora. Riven was fuming that it hadn't gone the way they hoped.

Helia caught up to Flora. "Are you alright Flora?"

"Go away Helia." She told him. "I don't want to deal with anyone or anything right now."

"Flora, listen to me. You know you have certain responsibilities. Getting married to a worthy man at 18 is one of them." Flora had sat down on a fallen log. Helia went to sit next to her. "One thing you should be glad about is that arranged marriages are a thing of the past. There are a few kingdoms that still follow that tradition but not very many." He took her hand in his. "Flora, you're a very, very special and talented girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you as his wife. Are we still going to a movie with Rose?"

"I guess so. Timmy doesn't have to know. All he needs to know is we're taking Rose somewhere special." Flora said as she turned back to him. "STELLA! DON'T EAVESDROP!" Flora yelled. "Now she's going to tell Timmy about our plans. I was hoping this could become our secret clearing but that's not going to happen. If the paparazzi find out about this Timmy and I will get bombed with questions and the two of us won't have a moment of peace."

"Princess Flora!" Someone yelled suddenly. "Why are you with such a dangerous man?" A guard demanded. "Arrest him!"

"How is he dangerous?! He's saved my life twice and he's saved Rose's life! How dare you call him dangerous!"

Helia was taken prisoner and Flora hated that the guards wouldn't listen to her. "RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!" Timmy yelled. "Fools! This is Helia, the grandson of Headmaster Saladin. He wouldn't dare harm Flora, Rose or me for that matter. Release him or it's the death sentence for all of you!" Flora ran to Helia's side and released him from his bonds while glaring at the guards.

"Thanks Tim. I owe you one." Helia told him.

"I don't know how they discovered where you were but if they don't leave they'll be CONDEMNED TO DEATH!" The guards left in a hurry. Helia nudged Flora forward.

"Tim, Helia and I were wondering if we could take Rose to a movie and then get her ice cream afterward tomorrow after class."

"You didn't need to ask. Go for it. Make it today and tomorrow. Rose would love that."

"And so would we. We've only talked once or twice since we met. And even when we did it was discussing a plan for battle or store ownership." Flora told her cousin. "I'll call Rose and we'll head for the movies right now."

"Did I hear movies?" A small but very excited voice asked.

"Rose! Come here you little sneak you." Rose jumped into her sister's arms. Her older sister swung her through the air.

"WEEE! Yay! Just like old times before you went to Alfea and Tim-Tim went to Red Fountain." Timmy blushed.

"Oh Rose. You silly girl. Don't call Timmy that nickname around Tecna. She might just start calling him that and it's your special nickname for him." Helia told the little girl. Rose held out her arms for Helia. Helia took her from her sister and placed her on his hip. "Grandfather has grown rather attached to you. What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Mint bubble gum."

"Mint bubble gum it is. Let's head to the movies and then it's ice cream for you." Rose giggled happily.

"Come on Rose. Race you back to the others." Flora told her sister when Helia set her down.

"You're on sis." The two sisters took off running through the forest.

"Are you coming Helia?" Flora called back.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Helia answered.

"What's the delay Helia? Aren't you going to join them?"

"Just thinking. She's so talented in so many things. It'll be hard to impress her."

"You've already impressed her by just being you."

"I know but I just want each time we're together to be special. For both of us. She's so unique. So amazing and more than beautiful." Helia leaned back on a tree. "I'm amazed she's not dating someone right now."

"She's waiting for the right guy. Someone like you."

"I better go. They'll wonder if I got lost. "Helia headed back to the school.


	14. Movie time with the sister

Previously on A New Beginning:

_"Just thinking. She's so talented in so many things. It'll be hard to impress her."_

_"You've already impressed her by just being you."_

_"I know but I just want each time we're together to be special. For both of us. She's so unique. So amazing and more than beautiful." Helia leaned back on a tree. "I'm amazed she's not dating someone right now."_

_"She's waiting for the right guy. Someone like you."_

_"I better go. They'll wonder if I got lost. "Helia headed back to the school._

* * *

When he got back to the others he and Flora were bombed with questions. "Princess Flora, are you dating Helia? When and how did you meet? How do Princess Rose and Prince Timmy fit in the picture? Is he really your boyfriend like you said at the mall?" At the last question Flora blushed. "Tell the viewers about his fight with Valtor."

"No we are not dating. How we met is between me and him. How my sister and cousin fit in is confidential. No he is not my boyfriend. Not yet at least. If he wants the battle with Valtor on the news he'll tell it. If not leave him alone. No more questions. Hey! Isn't that the trix over there?" Flora pointed to a trio of near by trees. "Let's go while they're distracted." Helia, Rose and Flora sneaked away. They headed for the movie theater. They bought tickets for the kid movie and bought snacks. Rose couldn't stay still and moved from Flora's lap to Helia's and back. "Rose, sit still or we'll leave." Flora told her sister softly. "And you won't get ice cream." At this Rose moved to the seat next to her sister and sat still. After the movie Helia scooped up the little girl who had fallen asleep during the movie and got them back to Red Fountain. "Good night little flower." She whispered.

Helia and Flora left the room quietly. "Do you want to see a different movie?" Helia asked.

"Sure." When they left the school the cameras started flashing. "Not again." She groaned.

"Princess, have you and Helia decided to date? What movie did you see? Tell the viewers about your relationship." Flora was getting frustrated with the questions and how personal they were getting.

Helia saw this and stepped in. "No we are not dating. We are not in a relationship and we didn't see any movie. Her cousin has asked that I be her personal body guard because of certain events. The princess is going back to her school and the headmistress forbids crews on the grounds of the school." Helia led Flora toward the school only to be bombarded by fan struck students. "Flora needs rest, if you'll excuse us." Helia led her to her room. "From now on…"

"We wear disguises and have code names." Flora interrupted.

"That's what I was going to suggest." Timmy said suddenly.

Flora jumped about a foot into the air when he spoke. "TIMMY!" She shouted. "This day has gone from bad to worse. First the ninjas attack, then they try to kidnap me, then Helia saves me, then he gets hurt, then I discover my boss is dead, then Helia tells me I'm the owner of the flower shop, then we make it a co-ownership, then the pixies are kidnapped by the ninjas, then they say I have to take their place if they're to be returned, then Helia steps in and you guys come in. Then you end up injured and Helia tells me to rest and we confess our feelings and you tell us the truth. Then we go to a movie with Rose, before that the guards accuse Helia of being dangerous and you threaten them with the death sentence. Rose enters the clearing and calls you her nickname for you and I race her back to Red Fountain. Then when Helia gets there we're bombed by the paparazzi. I distract them and we go to the movie and Rose falls asleep. After the movie we end bringing her back to Red Fountain. We were going to go to another movie but a raid from the paparazzi changes that. They were asking a bunch of questions so Helia said you asked him to be my personal body guard and when we come here we're attacked by students. And when we finally get here and you decide to scare me out of my wits!" Flora told her cousin in one breath.

"Flora, what's got you so flustered?" Another male voice told her.

"RIVEN!" Flora whirled. "Oh. Sorry uncle. I thought you were someone else."

"Shall we watch the news?"

"Um. Dad. That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Flora, come here. Quick!" Tecna whispered. Flora and Tecna hurried to Tecna's room. "What did you tell the news people?"

"I don't remember. Helia knows."

"It's hit the internet."

"What are they saying?"

"You'd better get Timmy and Helia. Timmy's going to want Riven as well as Helia as your body guards."

Flora peeked out of the room and motioned her cousin and friend inside. "Flora, what's wrong?"

"Look at this you two." The two heroes went over to the computer.

"Oh no. We can't let dad find out about this. He'll bring in the dead serious, no friends allowed near Flora, body guards."

"Timmy! A word!"

"Too late. How am I going convince him that you don't need the dead serious body guards? This is hopeless. Flora, get used to having your own room."

"TIMOTHY!"

"Tim, you better go." Timmy went to talk to his father. They trio could raised voices as Timmy tried to convince his father that body guards weren't necessary. After an hour he returned to the room. "I'll start packing."

"Wrong. Dad agreed that Riven and Helia would be your body guards. And the two of you need disguises. You mainly Flora."

"But what about at night?"

"Taken care of. Red Fountain and Alfea are becoming one school. Grandfather watched the paparazzi mob us and knew it was time. Fara Gonda has already agreed." Helia told them. "The rest of the year Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Musa, and Stella will be your body guards during school hours and at night. Starting next year the two schools will be one. During the summer Riven and I will be with you most of the time. If we're not available, the girls and possibly Sky, Brandon, Timmy, or Nabu will be with you."

"So my friends and cousin have body guard duties. That's just great. Not a single moment of peace."

"You'll be at peace alright, brat. In your grave." A sarcastic voice told her.


End file.
